<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The way back by GingerAppleMartini</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478570">The way back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAppleMartini/pseuds/GingerAppleMartini'>GingerAppleMartini</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The firefly lane AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Firefly Lane (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAppleMartini/pseuds/GingerAppleMartini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate gets very  bad news from Iraq. Is Johnny dead? Tully is scared shitless. Read and find out what´s in store for these two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tully Hart/Kate Mularkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The firefly lane AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The way back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THE WAY BACK<br/>
Disclaimer: I only own what I created in this lines, the main characters and original story belong to Kristin Hannah and the show this fanfiction is based on, belongs to its writers and producers and Netflix, of course.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------<br/>
A/N: This story takes place right after S1 cliffhanger, it is actually Johnny and Katie´s storyline, and follows a linear timeline that begins shortly after Johnny is seen lying unconscious in Iraq´s desert after the landmine explosion, wearing a blood-splattered vest. Bud´s death is being completely ignored, as it is his funeral. I decided not to explore that at all. In this AU Bud is still alive and what we saw at the funeral never happened, because I need these two chicks to be the BFF we all fell in love with to tell this story (multichapter).  Shall we?<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Chapter 1<br/>
The phone kept ringing, it was deafening.<br/>
Kate picked it up and about 5 seconds later she dropped it. She forgot how to breath, her breath got caught in her throat, she felt like time had just stopped. Her world stopped turning and then everything was black. She passed out.<br/>
Tully had just barged into the kitchen looking for some booze. All the while she kept calling Kate´s name and asking her, very loudly, to join Sean and her and drink the night away.<br/>
For a sec Tully thought that Katie had maybe gone to the bathroom and that that was the reason why she didn´t answer. Tully had screamed from the top of her lungs calling for Kate several times, with no response from her Firefly Lane girl. Not even a negative response. So at this point Tully had already found a bottle of red wine, grabbed three glasses and was heading back to the patio where Sean was wrapped in a blanket lost in his own thoughts, summarizing all that had transpired earlier that day.<br/>
When Tully was about to cross the threshold as Sean opened and lifted his arms inviting Tully into his blanket-tent, she had a weird feeling in her stomach and decided to go back looking for Kate, all that silence from her friend was suddenly not so easily explained by a quick trip to the bathroom; she was taking too long in there if that was the case anyway... So on a second thought, Tully decided to go check on Kate, maybe upstairs and find out why was she deserting the improvised party of three outside. Tully was determined to drag Kate back out if she had to. That bottle of Merlot was not going to drink itself and as far as she was concerned, it had their three names written all over it. Tully headed to the living room to take the stairs looking for Katie, yelling her name over and over, all the while she could definitely sense something was off.<br/>
Tully did not even make it to the stairs.<br/>
Kate was laying down on the floor, unconscious. Still breathing though, Tully checked, twice. The phone was tossed by her side and a voice came out of it. Tully was kneeling down next to Kate and kept saying: Oh my God! Oh my God! Kate! Wake up! Oh my God! Wake up please! Katie, C´mon!<br/>
Tully was screaming frantically and was shaking like a leaf but she knew what she had to do. She called for Sean as she took the phone to dial 911 not knowing that when she ended the ongoing call to dial the internationally famous emergency number, she had inadvertedly hung up on the Sargent that delivered the terrible news to Kate, about what had happened to John in Iraq. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------------------- End of Chapter 1 -------------------------------</p><p>A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated. If you want more, just say so and I will gladly keep ´em coming ;) G.A.M.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>